Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Christmas Special
by eenez fan
Summary: When a new foe comes to ruin the holidays how will the E-fighters handle this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyans were out late at night looking for their Christmas tree but all of the good ones have been taken.

"Why?" Ed cried out. Eddy tried to find one that was suitable, but none were good enough. He gave up.

"Couldn't we have just gotten an artificial tree like I've been saying for the past fifteen minutes?" Eddy complained.

"Quit whinning. We'll get this one." Drew said. Drew picked out a really bad tree, but it wasn't as crappy as the others. Eddy ignored it. The Saiyans carried the tree to Ed's house and decorated it with candy canes, ornaments, small toys, and a star on top.

"What a great Christmas this will be." Double D thought. Ed became very excited. He knew Santa Claus soon would be here. Ed left gravy cakes and low fat milk for him. Eddy of course did not believe.

"Eddy, Santa is as real as you and me. I even have his address. 6528 W Sugar Cookie Lane." Drew said.

"How would you know?" Eddy asked.

"I visit Santa every other year to offer a helping hand." Drew answered. The Saiyans stayed over at Ed's house for the night.

In the morning, Ed woke up. He saw the tree, and there were presents everywhere. Even presents for the other Saiyans. Ed got a box of gravy mix, Eddy got a brand new dickie, Double D got a microscope, Drew got a thank you note from Santa, along with a new fighting gi and Corey got a cell phone.

"This truly is the best Christmas ever!" Double D exclaimed. Kevin bursted in the house, so he could tell them the news.

"Guys, some dude is trying to steal the Christmas Joy from Earth! He's strong too!" Kevin warned. The heroes were shocked. Corey and Drew left the house to search for the person. The Eds didn't know what to do now.

Christmastrio

Corey, Drew and Zach in their holiday gear.

"So, uh, how you been?" Eddy asked.

As Corey and Drew continued through the winter wonderland, they spotted Zach.

"So you heard it too, huh?" asked Drew. "Yeah. We're really close to him, too..." Zach replied. "No time for touchy reunions..."

Zach spotted a person with a power level over 80,000. The Cousin Trio flew down to see the man. It was a being from Space Australia, where Jeice is from (TeamFourStar reference). His name was Cheice. He spoke with a heavy Space Australian accent. Cheice stood up taller than all of the Saiyans. He had purple skin and black short hair.

"Who are you!?" Zach demanded.

The Eds in their winter gear

The Eds in their winter outfits

"I'm Cheice, who are you?" Cheice introducted.

"Your name is Cheese?" Drew asked.

"No, it's Cheice." Cheice replied.

"That's retarded!" Zach cried.

"Your stupid!" Cheice exclaimed. He fired a Death Beam at Zach, and he barely dodged it. Zach charged at Cheice and punched him in the face and the kicked him in the face. Drew made an impact on Cheice's head and then Corey added to that with a kick to his back. "Excellent. You guys are stronger than I thought. Let's kick it up a notch." Cheice grabbed Corey by the neck and threw him to the ground. He then head butted Drew to the ground.

"Man, alright, that's it." Corey said. He powered up to a False Super Saiyan. Cheice made a ki blast for Corey, but he dodged it. Corey punched Cheice in the gut really hard. Drew fired a Destructo Disc, and it hit Cheice, but it didn't hurt him.

"Seriously, are you even trying to hurt me?" Cheice asked. He head butted Drew into a tree. Zach was about to fire a Final Flash, but Cheice appeared behind him and grabbed his arm and swung him around and then threw him a long ways away. Cheice and Corey then traded punches. Cheice was about to make an Eraser Cannon, but Ed kicked the ball out of hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Ed asked.

"I hate the holidays. Space Australia heard of the joy other planets had that we were denied of. Santa is supposed to come to every planet in the universe, but yet every year, he skips Space Australia." Cheice admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can't steal our joy!" Double D exclaimed. Double D elbowed Cheice in the face and then threw him at a tree. Double D fired a Kamehameha Wave, it hit Cheice directly. Cheice fired a Death Beam at Double D knocking him out. Cheice stood on his back to hold him there. Eddy kicked Cheice in the face, then Ed moved Double D. Eddy punched Cheice so hard, it made a shockwave. Ed dragged Cheice's face across the ground.

"Well played." Cheice said sarcastically, while trying to wipe his blood off. He powered up again and this time he was even stronger. Ed powered up to Super Saiyan, but he was no match. Ed couldn't lat a single hit. Cheice punched Ed across the face, and then kicked him in the back. Cheice grabbed Ed's head and banged it agains the ground. Ed powered down, and fell unconscious.

"Why don't you let us share our joy with you?" Eddy asked.

"Bitch, you crazy!" Cheice exclaimed. Cheice threw several ki blasts at Eddy. They all hit him. Eddy tried to punch him, but Cheice caught his fist. Eddy escaped the grip and powered up to a Kaioken x38. He punched Cheice in the face, then kicked him up. He fired a Kamehameha Wave but he punched Eddy in the stomach so hard, he coughed up blood. When Eddy was on the ground motionless, Cheice threw several ki blasts at him. Soon, Eddy's shirt was ripped completely.

"Eddy, what do you see?" A deep voice called. Eddy opened his eyes and gazed at the sky.

"I see-I see a light." Eddy whispered. "Wait, is this_

"Yes, it is I. Santa Claus." Sant replied.

"Gasp!" Eddy gasped.

"You can defeat Cheice." Santa said. Eddy stood up.

"But he has all of Earth's joy." Eddy thought.

"No, Eddy. The joy is in you.

"Gasp!" Eddy gasped happily. "You're right! Maybe I can do this. Thank you Santa!" Eddy exclaimed. Santa went away. Eddy felt all of his energy come back. He became a False Super Saiyan.

"Talking to yourself isn't helping. I want you to say you don't believe in Santa, or I'll defeat you. I'm not afraid to kill you here and Santa too." Cheice threatened. Eddy exploded with anger.

"No one f***s with Santa!" Eddy screamed. Eddy charged at Cheice and punched him in the stomach, then threw him to the ground. Eddy made a Kamehameha Wave using all the joy in him. "You're terminated, f***er!" The Kamehame Wave hit Cheice directly.

"I have never seen this amount of joy in a person!" Cheice exclaimed. Cheices body was destroyed completely. Eddy fell back down on the cold snow. All of a sudden, it started to snow. As the snow, fell on the Saiyans' faces, they began to awaken.

"W-where's Cheice?" Ed asked.

"He gone." Eddy answered happily.

"How did you do it?" Double D asked.

"Oh, I had a little encouragement from a friend. Oh I love the holidays." Eddy said happily. Everyone was happy about this.

"Aww. Too bad I'm Jewish." Zach said. Everyone stared at him.

"Zach!" Drew exclaimed.

"What?"

"Too soon." Drew responded.

"Learn to take a joke, I'm Japanese. Actually, I'm a Saiyan. What does that make me?" Zach asked.

"A bastard." Eddy said. There was a moment of silence until they started singing Hark! The Herald Angels Sing


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RESPECTIVE MATERIAL AND WORK BELONGS TO ALL RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES & AND TO DISTRIBUTE AND SHOW THE WORLD THIS WORK.**

 **EENE Z IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE ORIGINAL SERIES MADE BY SS7G ON YOUTUBE.**

 **THIS SERIES IS NOT MINE,BUT BELONGS TO (LINK BELOW) THIS GUY. I APOLOGIZES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY. IF YOU WANT THE FINISHED VERSION ASK AND I WILL AS I DO REMEMBER THE ENTIRE STORY. OR ASK THE MAN WHO CREATED IT CAN HE FINISH. I HAVE TRIED, BUT MAYBE WE NEED A COMMUNITY TO BRING HIM BACK.**

 **THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY.**

 **wiki/Category:E,EnE/DBZ_Crossovers**


End file.
